The present invention is related to a locking means for an insert, especially for clamping jaws for clamping drill pipes and casings during drilling operations.
Inserts which are guided into a tool dovetail slot, as inserts are used in clamping jaws in the petroleum industry, traditionally are locked with loose screws at both ends. The dovetail slots extend axially in the clamping jaws. To replace such inserts the screws have to be removed, which is connected with the risk of loosing screws down into the drilling hole. Furthermore the operation is time consuming.